Un dia cualquiera
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: Un dia cualquiera en la vida de Ryuichi, lleno de hadas, gnomos, travestis y rubias de bote sin capacidad intelectual. [One shot] Dejen reviews, solo por las rubias, que se deprimen


Antes que nada, la gente con tendencia a sufrir infartos, no lo lea, no quiero muertes por mi culpa.

Disclaimer: Si, lo de siempre. Que ningún personaje de gravi me pertenece, pero si las hadas, gnomos y demás criaturas extrañas (incluidas las rubias)

Un día cualquiera

Ryuichi entró corriendo la habitación. Su pelo estaba despeinado, y su cara completamente sucia.

- Yuki! –el rubio le miró con cara de asombro- Yuki, Yuki, ¡no sabes lo que me ha pasado!

El rubio se quedo atónito, sin entender palabra de lo que Ryuichi decía, así que opto por el mejor método que había averiguado en su vida. Besar al peliverde.

Ryuichi se tranquilizo levemente, y tras sentarse en el sofá, decidió reatar todo lo acontecido aquella tarde.

- En verdad, mi historia comienza cuando yo era un niño. Mis padres siempre me tuvieron miedo, decían que estaba loco o algo así, pero dime ¿quién se puede creer semejante estupidez? –Yuki intentó hacer callar al peliverde, sin ningún resultado- Los años transcurrieron y llegue a mi adolescencia, un recuerdo turbio y lleno de lagunas, solo me acuerdo de las fiestas en casa de Isabel, que nos deleitaba con su chocolate (1) o la fiestas snobs de Thoma, cosa que yo odiaba. Estaba lleno de gente rara, con ropas raras y modales raros, en definitiva, era todo muy raro, porque no sé si te quedo claro lo raro que era. Además te decían cosas como estas: "Ay, la fiesta es divina de la muerte" o "Es que no me lo creo, osea, superfuerte tía" siendo esta la mas recurrida. Te juro que a mi me mataba oírlas, todavía hoy en día, oigo un "supertotal" y me escondo. Además, iban todas ataviadas con bolsos de lentejuelas brillantes, que deslumbraban por doquier, y hasta daban miedo. Asimismo se maquillaban como puertas, por lo menos dos kilos de maquillaje...

-Ryuichi, cállate. No hace falta que me cuentes la historia de tu vida, lo que quiero saber es lo que te ha pasado hoy –gritó el rubio mientras Ryuichi seguía hablando-

- Esta bien. Iba yo caminando tranquilamente, cuando de repente ¡PUMBA! Se me apareció un gnomo que me dijo: Ryuichi, debes encontrar el arca perdida, y devolverla al museo de arqueología británico, donde debe estar 

-Ryuichi, esa fue la película que vimos ayer "En busca, otra vez, del arca perdida, esta vez siendo un gnomo y no Indiana Jones el protagonista"

-Uy, es verdad, es que quien dice un enano dice un fan, como suena igual –el rubio se planteo el porqué de su relación con el extravagante cantante- Bueno. Aquel misterioso fan, al que llamare "fan number one" se me acerco con sumo sigilo y me pidió un autógrafo, a lo que respondí encantado. Lo extraño fue lo que vino después. Yo seguía caminando con mi querido Kumagoro en brazos cuando un hada bajo del cielo y me dijo:

-Noriko, tendrás una hija que se llamara Aurora, pero una malvada bruja llamada Mika intentara matarla, porque sabe que ese hijo es de el rey Tohma, pero mis hermanas Yaoi, Hentai y yo, Yuri, le salvaremos la vida con nuestra poderosa magia.

-Pero si yo no soy Noriko, ¿acaso me ves cara de Noriko? Yo no tengo pechos como ella, y eso que ella tiene muchos, porque según me contó Tohma se ha operado los pechos, aunque ella lo niega. Además, creo que a los diecisiete se opero la nariz, o eso me dijo Tohma. Ahora que lo pienso, Tohma siempre se entera de todo sobre Noriko. Me pregunto como sabrá que se opero los pechos. Bueno, son misterios de la vida ¿verdad?. Oye hada Yuri, ¿sabes si Yuki se podrá quedar embarazado, es que hace dos meses que no le baja la regla, y yo estoy preocupado.

- Ryuichi, no creo que Yuki se quede embarazado, pero por ser tan bueno conmigo, y contarme tantos cotilleos sobre Noriko, te concederé un deseo, el que tu quieras.

- Oh hada, es usted taaaaan buena-dije yo saltando de alegría- Pues mira, lo que deseo es que Yuki se quede embarazado. Me quedaría yo mismo, pero es que las caderas anchas a mi no me sientan bien, además yo estoy en edad de riesgo mientras que Yuki, siendo tan joven y fuerte, puede quedarse embarazado sin ningún problema.

Pues después de esto, el hada desapareció. Si, si, como te digo, desapareció. Creo que cogió un taxi, pero no estoy seguro.

Tras esto, yo seguí caminando y me dirigí a los chinos, porque como sabrás y, es lógico que sepas porque yo, me preocuparía si no lo supieras –dijo mirando al rubio- porque, ¿en verdad lo sabes no?. Pues eso, que fui a la tienda esa para comprar el regalo de Mika para su cumpleaños y le compre una de esas tetas antiestrés, pero lo mejor fue que le compré un jarrón de estos tan bonitos que hay de porcelana blanca con un pájaro volando y unas flores secas, es que al chino se le olvidó meterlas en agua y así quedaron.

Cuando salí de la tienda, me asombré de encontrarme al gnomo conocido como "fan number one" y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, que me llevaría al país de los enanitos, los gnomos y pitufos y que allí me harían el rey de todos, por ser el mas listo, el mas guapo, el mas talentoso y el mas alto. Pero yo le dije que no, que tenía un marido al que cuidar y que pronto sería padre porque el hada que cogió el taxi, conocida como Yuri, hizo que mi Yuki se quedara embarazado.

- Ryuichi –preguntó extrañado el rubio- ¿qué te pasa? ¿no habrás vuelto a fumar maría no? Mira que te tengo dicho que por mucho que Hiro y Thoma re ofrezcan, no es bueno para ti. Te embarca en viajes psicotrópicos de los que sales muy mal. Acuérdate del último. Creíste que eras Victoria Beckham y que tenías que acudir a un desfile de moda en Milán y te encontramos en el aeropuerto, travestido, esperando un avión.

- Pero Yuki, te lo digo en serio. Me ha pasado todo esto, y no he fumado maría, ni me metí rayas o me pinché, aunque bueno, pincharme nunca lo he hecho, las agujas me dan un miedo terrible desde que el medico me amenazó, en mis tierna infancia con ponerme vacunas contra la tontería.

-Bien hubiera hecho, que pena que ya no se te pueda engañar con eso. De todas formas, supongo que te habrás dormido en NG y que soñaste eso. Además. Si fuera como tu dices, yo estaría embarazado y puedo jurarte que no lo estoy. No tengo síntomas, ni siquiera estoy gordo o he vomitado.

- Bueno, si no me quieres creer, no lo hagas. De todas formas te seguiré contando lo que pasó.

Yo seguía tan tranquilo por la calle, tras rechazar la jugosa oferta del gnomo conocido como "fan number one". Tras caminar por varias calles llegué a un lugar que nunca había visto "La tienda de fantasías de la tía Ana María de las cejas depiladas".

Como mi curiosidad no tiene limites, entré en la tienda y para mi suerte, era una tienda de productos fetiches y sadomasoquistas. ¿Te acuerdas del anillo que me regalaste hace un mes? Pues aquí estaba de rebajas, al 50.

Me quedé mirando un rato los látigos, vibradores y demás artilugios tan estupendos que hacen la vida de una persona tan estupenda. Tras verlos todos y probar algunos me decidí a acercarme al mostrador, donde una chica, que supuse que era la tía Ana Maria de las cejas depiladas, me atendió con una gran amabilidad.

- Hola querido comprador. Mi nombre es hada Hentai y estoy aquí para servirle. En nuestra tienda tenemos los mejores artilugios del mundo, con una efectividad 100 placentera y al 50 de descuento.

-¡Uy! Si yo he conocido a tu hermana hace poco, al hada Yuri, iba a visitar a Noriko para no se que decirle sobre Pocahontas y la bestia. Oye, ¿tenéis esas cosas que se ponen en uno mismo y que cuando te lo pones dices: Uy, pues me lo he puesto?

- Lo siento, se nos han agotado. Sin embargo, tenemos eso que una vez que te lo pones dices: Uy, pues no es tan bueno como el otro pero me sirve. Además, por conocer usted a mi hermana, le haré una rebaja del 25. ¿Qué le parece? Además, puede llevárselo ahora y no pagar hasta septiembre, y puede pagar con su tarjeta de crédito o con la del Corte Ingles.

-Ouh, ustedes si saben tener contentos a los clientes. ¿Pues sabes? Me llevo cinco de esos. Uno para Shu, otro para Tohma, otro para Tatsuha, y dos para mi. Pagaré en efectivo, porque todavía me sobró algo de dinero por lo de la teta antiestrés.

Tras esto, abandoné la tienda y seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un gran desierto. Puede parecer increíble, pero creo que fue el gnomo al que vulgarmente conocemos como "fan number one", que estaba resentido.

Pues como sabrás, los desiertos suelen estar desiertos y no hay nadie, si no, no serian desiertos. Pues seguí caminando y me encontré con un travestido en mitad del desierto, bailando una canción supergay. Me acerqué a él y el me preguntó:

- Para bailar tan bien como yo debes acertar este enigma. "¿Que animal esta por las mañanas tumbado, a mediodía sentado y por la noche a cuatro patas?"

-Esa es muy fácil, me la sé hasta yo. ¡Pues el animal es una sirenita!

Alrededor de él, apareció un coro de rubias que grito: Otra oportunidad, otra oportunidad.

- Esta bien, te haré una mas sencilla: Oro parece, PLATA NO es. Dime que fruta es

- Esa es mas fácil. La respuesta es: Mantequilla –de fondo se volvió a oír el coro de rubias-

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad: ¿Cuánto son dos mas dos?

-Mmmm... pues, si mis cálculos no me fallan, diría que son cuatro.

De fondo volví a escuchar el coro de rubias gritando: Otra oportunidad, otra oportunidad.

- No chicas, que ha acertado, podéis iros.

El coro de rubias desapareció volando como si fueran pequeños saltamontes, o esa fue mi impresión.

Como el chico travestido, que se llamaba María Fernanda de los rosales violetas, no me quiso enseñar a bailar como él, me tuve que ir, así que pedí un taxi y desaparecí del desierto, pero el taxista, que era el gnomo conocido mundialmente como "fan number one", me llevo a un lugar muy extraño, donde había una casita de chocolate así que, deseoso de saber que había allí, me adentré en la casa.

- Hola, buenos días. ¿Hay alguien en la casa? Porque mira, si no hay nadie me como la pared de chocolate, que parece que tiene almendras y eso a mi me encanta.

De repente, tras una puerta, pareció una chica, muy parecida a las hadas Yuri y Hentai, así que supuse que sería el hada Yaoi.

-Bienvenido a la casa de la Sirenita. Aquí la pobre muchacha se refugió cuando escapó e manos del capitán Garfio y de Jafar. Hoy en día es un centro turístico de vital importancia para el mundo.

- Ohh... y ¿venden algo?

-Si, vendemos artilugios para juegos sadomasoquistas, además de jugos de mesa para toda la familia.

-Pero es que yo ya le compre muchas cosas a su hermana, el hada Hentai, y es que no puedo llevar mas cosas. De todas formas, por favor, ¿podría ayudarme a llegar a mi casa?

-Claro, solo tienes que visitar al profesor que vive en la ciudad Rubí, al final de la autopista de las baldosas amarillas. Antes era un camino de piedra, pero ahora el gobierno construyó una autopista y en diez minutos puedes llegar.

- Pero, es que tengo que llegar a casa antes e las doce, o el hechizo se romperá, porque es que yo soy Cenicienta, y tengo que buscar al príncipe para que me haga cositas antes de las doce o seré de nuevo una camarera del bar Coyote, que no es que estuviera mal, lo que pasa es que prefiero ser Cenicienta.

- ¡Que historia tan triste! Espérate dos minutos, que llamare a los monos voladores de colores y traerán los zapatos mágicos y así podrás volver a tu casa.

-Que buena eres hada Yaoi, te estoy agradecido.

El hada Yaoi sacó de su bolso un móvil de colores psicodélicos y llamo a los monos voladores de colores y enseguida trajeron los zapatos mágicos, que eran botas de plataforma de color rosa putón.

- Tan solo debes calzarte esto querida Cenicienta, y llegaras a tu casa sin contratiempos. Espero que seas muy feliz querida mia, y que te conviertas en una reina.

Asi que me puse las botas de plataforma y aparecí en la puerta de casa.

- Ryuichi, mientras seguías hablando sin parar Tohma llamó. Me contó que te habías quedado dormido en el metro y que habías venido corriendo durante una hora entera. ¿Hacia falta que te inventaras todo esto?

- No me lo inventé, tan solo retorcí la verdad. Ahora, vamos a la cama, que quiero hacer cositas.

FIN

Bien, los que no se hayan muerto o cerrado el fic por la cantidad de estupideces que he podido soltar, les doy la enhorabuena xD

Pues nada. Una aclaración. El (1) hace referencia al anuncio de Isabel Presley de los bombones xD

Dejen reviews porfaplease, que me hace una ilu que te cagas xD

PD: Ninguna rubia ha sido dañada en este fic, y si alguna lectora rubia se ha sentido ofendida, pedimos mil disculpas. En verdad las rubias no son tontas, son cortas e mente y hay que ayudarlas (es mentira, yo tengo amigas rubias, que podrían hacerse pasar por personas)


End file.
